


Окрашивание

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda.





	Окрашивание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imbue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432101) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



— Пойдем, Тимми! Ты должен мне помочь, — Эбби взволнованно подпрыгнула.

— О чем ты говоришь, Эбби? — спросил МакГи, перекатываясь на бок и пытаясь увидеть любовницу.

— Пришла зима, и мы просто обязаны сделать готичную зимнюю одежду, чтобы раздать ее маленьким готам до того, как они умрут от холода. Да и мне самой она нужна.

Эбби схватила Тима за руку и подтянула к краю кровати. Он быстро сел и вырвал руку до того, как она его оттуда скинула.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Встаю.

Эбби счастливо улыбнулась и вылетела из комнаты, приготовить раковины — одну для окрашивания и одну для полоскания. Через пару минут Тим присоединился к ней, потирая глаза и все еще пытаясь проснуться.

— Что мы делаем, Эбби? — пробормотал он.

— Сначала мы покрасим одежду в черный — это твоя задача. Перед тем как достать и передать мне, подержи их в краске двадцать минут, — распорядилась Эбби. — Остальное моя забота.


End file.
